


One Moment

by Kuroimachi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Armin Arlert, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rimming, Top Jean Kirstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroimachi/pseuds/Kuroimachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin and Jean slip away one summer evening to share a moment with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't really given this pairing much thought. I just wanted to write Armin as a lovely, trembling little bottom.  
> Thought Jean would be willing to help.

Thick midsummer heat flooded the barracks and the hum of fat, lazy bees hung heavy in the evening air. Jean vaguely registered the distant, hazy sounds of conversation and raucous laughter that drifted in through the open window on an invisible breeze tinged with the scent of cut-grass and bonfire smoke. Something shadowy and sad, about how happy all the voices sounded, touched at the edge of his mind for a moment. Jean pressed his ear flat against the chest of the boy laying beneath him. He listened to the deep, vibrating thrum of his heartbeat and the thoughts slid away.  

The taller boy opened his mouth wide and thought about what it would be like to let his teeth sink in and take a huge, satisfying bite out of the body spread before him; instead he let his lips and tongue slide up the xylophone ribcage and revelled in all the breathy notes it produced. His fingers skimmed up along the baby-soft skin to tease the firm, pink nipple in his peripheral, whilst he moved his teeth to scrape gently over the one beneath his lips. Jean felt the thump of frenzied hands slamming down into the mattress and watched usually gentle fingers tangle viciously in the sweat-damp sheets beneath them. Smirking against the wet, aching nipple he licked it quickly once more and slid up the smaller boy’s body to peer into his flushed, panting face.

“Armin.” Deep, ocean eyes fluttered open, glassy and unseeing. “Armin.” Jean chuckled again indulgently, lowering his face to trace the soft angles of Armin’s jaw with the tip of his nose. Soft, hot hands pawed insistently at his shoulders. “Tell me what you want.”

No answer came, just kissing. Open-mouthed and messy, so that it left their mouths and chins slick and shining with saliva. Jean could feel the pads of Armin’s desperate little fingers digging into his shoulders. He was begging with every inch of his body, but not with his voice. Jean meant to change that. He loved the sound of the Armin’s sweet, determinedly innocent voice begging for him. It got him hard. He got off on it.

Jean liked to take Armin apart. Carefully and precisely. Piece by trembling piece. He delighted in having him shaking and stuttering incoherently, mindless and drooling with pleasure, and then bringing him to a climax so hard he needed help to move afterwards.

He prided himself on being able to do it. He had learned…

He had learned.

“Just tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you.” He murmured, low and sultry, into the silky damp strands of hair stuck to the side of Armin’s face. The smaller boy whined, high-pitched and eyes squeezed shut, and pushed evermore urgently on Jean’s broad, solid shoulders. A soft rain of whispers fell from his shining, swollen lips. The same word over and over.

“Please.”

Jean stopped resisting and let Armin’s hands guide him down his body to where he really wanted him to go. Jean paused for a moment to sink his sharp, white teeth into the fleshy curve of the boy’s stomach. Armin cried out at the sudden stinging, hot pain. Tears, that had been threatening his eyes for some time, finally slid down his rounded, pink cheeks. The arch of his back had forced the front of his body into Jean’s and the taller boy could feel the press of Armin’s hard, pulsing cock into his sternum.

“You’ve been hard since we came up here…you must be pretty desperate to cum by now, Armin.” The little blonde couldn’t answer, in reply he simply spread his legs wider, inviting Jean to settle himself between them. Obligingly, he continued his descent down the smaller boy’s body, nosing along smooth, sweaty skin and nipping hungrily at the particularly supple, fleshy parts.

“Jean…” He could no longer hold back as the taller boy’s mouth came to a standstill achingly close to his straining cock, not quite touching it.

 “Yes?” Jean asked, with a dirty, smug smirk on his lips.

 “Ah! Jean!” Armin moaned so wantonly it made Jean’s own erection throb against the mattress.

“Yes.” He replied encouragingly. Darkly.

“I need you...your mouth.” The desperate, strained little whisper was enough to make Jean drop his mouth down around the length of Armin’s cock; he felt the tip painted a line of salty pre-cum up the centre of his tongue as he lowered his lips down to the base. Armin’s fingers were immediately in Jean’s hair, tugging at the dirty-blonde mess so that it stung his scalp in the most satisfying way. Armin liked his cock sucked thoroughly but carefully. Firm, deliberate movements. Long, worshipful licks. Jean could do it perfectly for him.

Armin’s thick thighs began to tremble and edge closer to Jean’s face as his orgasm approached. This was the taller boy’s signal to pull back, making the little blonde’s eyes fly open, the barest flicker of indignation on his features.

“Not yet, not yet.” Jean soothed, running his hands up and down Armin’s legs. On his third or fourth downward stroke he placed his palms firmly at the back of Armin’s thighs and pushed them back and apart. The shorter boy let out a brief squeak of surprise and rolled back onto his shoulders, peering down his body, which was now spread wide open under Jean’s appreciative gaze. “I just don’t get bored of this.” Jean said, more to himself than to the other boy, and then swiftly dropped his face between the spread cheeks of Armin’s behind and began fervently lapping at his twitching hole. He worked his tongue over and around the quivering muscle until it was soft and wet enough to press just inside. Armin cried out high-pitched and overwrought. His head thrashed from side-to-side, his mouth hanging wide open.

“Jean! Jean, stop! Please, I’m going to..!” Jean pushed his tongue in further for a few moments more, just to hold Armin right on the mewling, quaking edge, before pulling away and sitting back on his heels so that he could look down at his work. Armin struggled to hold out a wobbly hand and Jean gently placed one of his own in it, watching as the golden-haired boy brought the long fingers to his lips. Armin sucked on Jean’s fingers the way he knew Jean liked _his_ cock sucked; looking Jean in the eyes, all debauched and theatrical. He made a show of wrapping his tongue around the slender digits, moaning as he sucked them into his hot, wicked little mouth.

“Fuck yeah, you are _so_ good at that!” Jean sighed enthusiastically tipping his head back and using his free hand to adjust his aching cock. “Ready?” Armin smiled his wide, full-cheeked smile and nodded encouragingly.

“But…Jean, can you…do this part quickly?” he asked coyly, through thick eyelashes. Jean gave a slightly sullen groan.

“I like this part though! I like you all squirming and moaning for me like…”

“I’m just so eager to have your big cock inside me though!” Armin grinned naughtily, half playful, half serious.

“Ugh, I know you’re mocking me but it’s still so hot when you say it that it makes me want to give in anyway.” Armin’s smile changed to one of victory; Jean, not wanting to feel completely played, began to immediately work a wet, spit-soaked finger into the blonde whose shocked squeak satisfied the taller boy immensely. As per Armin’s wishes, Jean didn’t spend too long teasing him with his fingers. In a span of mere minute, Jean had two long fingers driving in and out of Armin’s sweet, tiny hole and was determinedly trying to find the boy’s prostate with searching fingertips. The electric movement of Armin’s entire body drawing taught and the piercing cry ripped from his throat told Jean he had located it. He stroked the slightly spongy protrusion and watched with dark fascination as Armin pushed against the headboard, fucking himself onto Jean’s hand.

“Ah! Jean! I’m ready…ready! Please!” Jean nodded, pulling out his neglected cock and hastily lubing it up. With the first press of the head against him, Armin began to push back against him it, his delirious begging becoming shrill and even more desperate. Jean knew this was not going to last long.

When he was fully inside, heavy balls pressed satisfyingly snug against Armin’s smooth, round rump, he paused. This was everything.

How could he ever have found this sweet, clever, loyal, lovely creature creepy? This boy who had read him so easily, so accurately. This deceptively sensual young man who had been the one to proposition Jean! Who had whispered hotly in his ear that he thought they could help each other.

A breathy scream brought Jean back out of his thoughts to where he had been railing into Armin without realising. The smaller boy clung to him, his cries sounding in his ears, his nails raking welts into his back.

“Yes. Fuck yes!” Jean exclaimed, the pure enjoyment of the moment tearing through him. “Come for me!” His fingers dug into Armin’s hips, “I can’t come, I need you to! Come all over yourself.”

 Armin obeyed immediately, again and again, tipped over the edge by the sordid command. True to his word, at the feel of Armin spilling between them, Jean came moments later milked by tight, pulsating heat.

The sun had dropped just below the horizon and had burned the sky deep orange. Jean lay back on the bed trying to catch his breath, sweat cooling and body feeling pleasantly weak. He turned to look at the boy beside him, stripes of warm evening light painting his body. Armin turned to face him and smiled, exhaling softly in a nose-wrinkling little smile.

“Thanks.”

This was everything.

**Author's Note:**

> cosmacfoxdust on tumblr


End file.
